Allies in Love
by Tristan's mysterial Lady
Summary: Ava is going to be queen. How will it change her love to Gawain? Rated M for some graphic sex. PLEASE READ THE THING CALLED CHAPTER 3!
1. Love and Leavings

**I have some little problems with my other FanFic so I wrote a new one. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing xept Ava, Mike and her knights! **

**It's also proved that in Britannia had been smaller kingdoms.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 1

Ava woke up early in the morning. Even the sun was still sleeping. She knew that her lover hasn't slept but watched her as he now was still doing.

She smiled and looked in his blue eyes.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Since you fell asleep in my arms, dear."

Gawain stroke away a strand and leaned forward to kiss her pasionately.

His tongue made its way in her mouth and played with her own.

Ava gave a soft moan and let her hands slid down to Gawain's already swollen cock. Her hands glid up and down, which made Gawain groan wildly.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently down, but Ava was already on her way helping her hands with her mouth.

She grinned at Gawain and licked along its full length.

While Ava was working on his cock, Gawain moaned louder and ran his hands thrugh her hair.

Ava stopped and started kissing and licking upwards his abdomen and nipples.

Arriving at his mouth again, she kissed him and rolled over so that it was Gawain's turn now.

He softly kissed her breasts and sucked her nipples, always stroking her waists. He kissed his way down to her sex. Ava was scratching softly over his shoulders and moaning.

Gawain massaged her clit, slipped two fingers inside her and began to move them, which made Ava groan out loud.

"Gawain...don't stop..please!"

"I'm not gonna dare it! You could kill me with one little move of your hands!" He grinned at her and took his fingers out.

Ava got frustrated, "No..don't..take out..please..put back!"

"I will, love. But I think I have something better for you. If you're ready I'm ready."

"Stop talking hon, and fuck me. Please!"

Gawain really liked it when she was begging so hard for release. Normally he would rack her, but not today.

So he rolled over on his back sat Ava on him and guided his erection into her hot and wet core.

"Beautiful!" Ava could do nothing more than rocking on Gawain and bring him nearly to his climax.

As she noticed that he would come soon she slowed down.

She knew that it was a torture for Gawain, but she loved it, when he was helpless. He was waggling with his arms, trying to grab Ava's arms and persuade her to continue her riding.

Though she wanted to sarvor this feeling, she went on rocking on Gawain and only a few moments later both were climaxing together. Gawain roared out her name, while he filled Ava with his seed.

She fell forward on his chest, still panting as he did.

Gawain took her once more in his arms and kissed her forehead sodftly.

"I love you so deeply and I don't want you to go."

"Me neither, but I must go. It's my fate. I never liked it much, but I can't disappoint my father. You know that. I wish you could come with me, but it seems impossible. I can't understand it." She sobbed and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"You know that we still have to fight the Saxons. There are always new armed forces of them landing here. It's the same in your country. You told me that the Saxons want revenge for their defeat at Badon Hill and are landing all over Britannia, killing everyone they find. I have to stay here and help where I can. I know you understand that, because you would handle things the same way."

"I know. But I ...I wanted you to...Damn. I should've told you earlier."Ava was looking around the room, avoiding Gawain's eyes.

"Tell me what?...Ava?" Gawain looked confused, not knowing what her secret was. He thought that she has told him everything about her life. But if she wanted to add something, what fact could she have kept back? He just couldn't imagine. He knew that she belonged to the aristocracy and her father was still one of the trustiest knights of their king. Gawain's king was Arthur, he became king after their battle at Badon Hill. A few years later they were told that in the north two other little kingdoms have been built. This two kingdoms weren't hostile to either the Woads or the Sarmatian or Arthur. All three kingdoms were fighting the Saxons and that was their only commonality. Two years ago Ava and her best friend, Sir Mike, were sent here to make sure they will stand side by side against the Saxons. They stayed as long as they wanted and he and Ava had fallen in love. So it was a miracle to him, what she had to tell him.

"You know that I told you my father was a knight, right? Yes you do. It wasn't the whole truth. He has been a knight, he still is in a way, but most of the day he is king of our land. And I have to be queen someday. I'm the crown princess, because I'm the eldest of three children. And now it seems as if this day would approaching very fast. That's the reason why I have to leave. Please, don't be too angry. I was afraid to tell anyone here.Only Arthur knew it and he had to swear to me not to tell." Gawain was very shocked by this news and his face paled).

He looked at Ava. She was unsure how he would react to this news.

"So..you're..you're becoming queen like Guinevere, am I understanding that right?"

"Yes I will, but by birth not marriage. That's a bit different. My father wanted to make me queen of Mercia when I achieved my 25th winter. That will be at the end of this year. Then I won't be allowed out riding whenever I want. I'll always have to take my knights with me." She sighed and looked in Gawain's eyes.

He cleared his throat and thought hard about what he should think about his lover being a queen.

"I'm not sure what I should think about this. I..I'm really overwhelmed. But I still love you..I will always love you. A stupid crown will change nothing about my love for you, because I know how you really are. I'll always remember it." He kissed her when they heard a knock on the door and a black-haired man looked inside.


	2. Some Goodbyes

**I OWN NOTHING ( except Ava and her knights!)**

**Please review!**

Chapter 2

"Ava, you know we have a long ride in front of us. So please, hurry up a bit. I know it's very hard for you, but you also know what your father will do if we're arriving only 5 minutes too late." He rolled his eyes and gave them a smile.

"I'm coming Mike. Always badgering me. You'll never stop that, will you? Stupid idiot." She sprang out of the bed and dressed. Gawain did the same and followed Ava out of his room. Mike and Ava were making jokes as usual, even if Ava was sad about her leaving. Gawain had never understood why Mike and Ava weren't lovers, because they often acted like lovers. They both knew each other since Ava was born. Mike was 2 years older and he always had protected her and loved her like the little sister he had never had. Ava loved him too, but as an older brother. They always made trouble as kids, but that only tightened her friendship and made it extraordinary. Whenever Ava made bad mistakes, Mike would take the blame. It was a very special bond between them, which was mostly misunderstood by people who didn't know the two.

They went to the stable, where Ava saddled Nyla, her beautiful dark black horse and Mike's own white horse, called Vanyar.

"Now we ride home dear." Ava stroke over Nyla's mane. " I think you'll like it. You missed home, didn't you?" Nyla nodded. Ava led her out of the stable, followed by Mike and Gawain. In front of the gate she stopped.

All the knights were standing there, waiting for her to leave. Arthur stepped forward.

"So, when me meet the next time you'll be queen. I'll hope you won't have to deal with war. It's awful, but you know that. You've helped us often."

"When I return I hope you're all alive and healthy. Don't wanna loose you. You're quite useful." She grinned at Arthur.

"Won't you ever stop talking shit Ava?" Mike stood beside her and looked furious at her.

Ava showed a big grin. "Never! And you know that. It's your fault that I'm the way I am. I grew up with you.You behaved badly, not me." She looked innocent at him and slapped him on his arm.

"Sure..it's always been my fault. Never yours. I'm asking myself always why I'm still having something to do with you. " He shook his head. The knights were watching this with amusement. They were already familiar with these situations and they were usually funny.

"That's easy to explain, dear. Without me you would be already dead since...since a very long time." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Gawain, who has been very quiet the last minutes.

"Now I must leave you. I don't want to leave you, but I have to. But you should know that I never loved a man like I loved you" Ava said and kissed him. "I WILL return to you and take you home with me.Or perhaps you can manage it and visit me in my castle." She smiled at Gawain and kissed him again. "Please say something. You've been unusual quiet."

"I love you more than my life and I will visit you. I promise!" They clung to each other in a deep kiss.

Galahad, who was standing nearly beside them, sighed deeply and grumbled: " I'll never get a love like that."

Ava heard it and turned to him. "Don't worry Galahad. Somewhere out there is your wife. You just have to find her."

"It's not that easy. Everytime I find a girl, she suddenly is addicted to Gawain. And I'm the loser." He looked as if he would start crying the next moment.

Ava consolde him and mentioned. " Then you just have to find a girl who hates Gawain. And for the fact he now has me it will be much easier for you. Or.. let me think...perhaps I could...Mike what do you think. Would it be good?"

Mike, who was talking with Arthur about their way home, turned around and gazed puzzled at Ava. "What?"

Ava rolled her eyes. " You know..Galahad and.." She slanted her head to the left and starred at him.

"Oh...you mean with his relationships..yes. That could be a great idea." Once more everyone was suprised about how Ava and Mike were sometimes talking with each other without saying a word.

Ava turned back to Galahad, who looked more confused than ever before. "The next time we meet you'll meet my sister. She has some special demands but you fit. If you want..." She gave him a secret smile, went over to Nyla and mounted her.

"Can we start then?" Mike shook his head. "We have to wait for Dylan."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Typical! Why is our scout always late?"

"Great timing" Lancelot announced. "That must be your scout. He looks a bit like Tristan. There must be a nest with scouts sitting in it." Tristan gave him a deadly look.

Dylan arrived gasping for breath." Ava. Mike." He bowed his head. "The road is clear now. We can go .But there are Saxons coming from the northwest." Mike mounted Vanyar and moved forward, while Ava was still talking with Gawain.

"Ava come on! We don't have much time. We must hurry!" Ava gave Gawain a last kiss and followed them.

As they were riding towards the open land nobody seems to notice the dark shadows in the forest near by, that followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't update a new chapter. I always write them on a writing pad, so that I just have to type the single chapters. But yesterday I had a stupid accident. I got my left hand squeezed in my car door yesterday evening and now two of my fingers are hurted badly. I can't use them well. I could try typing it, but I'm not good in using only one hand so you'll have to wait until I can use both hands again. ****  
****The fingers aren't plastered but I have a fat bandage around, so it's difficult to do anything. ****  
****I have to wear it about two weeks. One week for sure, and next week the doc will tell me about the following process. ****  
**

**This is valid for my two stories ( Allies in Love and Hard Times) and my third one ( an addition to Allies in Love).**

**watches the clock Oo**

**It took almost 15 minutes wo write this few sentences. **

**Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you. I'll update as soon as I can use my hands again!**


End file.
